Possession
by Thoru-chan
Summary: Notre corps ne nous appartient jamais vraiment - il y a toujours quelqu'un avec qui le partager. Et ce fait, Kanda va le découvrir de façon assez surprenante de la part d'un Lavi plutôt possessif.


L'idée de cet OS m'est venu hier en fin d'après-midi. Malheureusement, comme je devais partir pour l'entraînement, j'ai décidé de le repousser (avec la crainte de ne plus avoir envie de le faire) à cet après-midi (j'avais un exam ce matin). Et voilà ce que ça donne !  
Je voyais ça un tantinet différent mais je suis plutôt contente du résultat vu que je ne suis pas habitué au Laviyuu. ^^

Donc, voilà ! C'est petit mais c'est la reprise. ^_- Je pense que d'autres OS devraient suivre bientôt - vu que j'ai très envie d'écrire depuis hier !

**Possession**

Cela faisait une bonne heure que l'exorciste le plus asocial de la Congrégation était entré dans la salle d'entraînement, bien décidé à satisfaire ces heures d'entraînements dans le calme le plus complet. Cependant, il ne se doutait pas que ce simple entraînement aller avoir une grande répercussion sur sa vie de tous les jours…

A chaque mouvement de son corps, ses muscles se contractés un peu plus, dévoilant ainsi son anatomie sans aucune gène. La sueur ruisselant sur le torse du jeune homme ne faisait qu'accentuer la sensualité de chacun des gestes qu'il effectuait mais ça, il ne s'en doutait pas – c'était même le dernier de ses soucis. Dans son esprit, seul l'entraînement compté. Et c'est aussi ainsi qu'il ne remarqua pas que très rapidement, des spectatrices arrivèrent dans la salle d'entraînement… où plutôt, sur le balcon qui surplombait la salle. Les jeunes femmes observaient le jeune japonais avec admiration et désir tout en échangeant quelques remarques sur ce dernier : des remarques témoignant de leur envie à devenir un peu plus proche du kendoka – voire intimes. Mais alors que les jeunes femmes continuaient de l'observer tout en parlant discrètement, un autre exorciste les écoutait parler d'un œil plutôt mauvais. En effet, le Bookman junior, qui ne faisait que passer par là pour rejoindre la bibliothèque fut témoin d'un spectacle plus que désagréable à ses yeux.

« Kanda est vraiment devenu un homme depuis qu'il est ici.» commença l'une des filles. « Ca ne me générait pas de passer une nuit dans sa chambre. » rigola t-elle.

« Arrête de dire des bêtises. Je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas du genre à coucher pour un soir. » répliqua une autre.

« Parce que tu le vois dans une relation stable, toi ? » questionna une troisième.

« Non, pas jusque là. Je le vois plus en loup solitaire. » répondit-elle.

« Oui c'est vrai que quoiqu'on dise, il n'a sûrement jamais expérimenté une telle expérience. » reprit la première. « C'est ce qui le rend encore plus attirant. Ca ne me dérangerait pas d'aller l'aider à devenir un homme. » continua t-elle.

« Tu es incorrigible mais bon, je te comprend parfaitement. J'aimerai bien lui apprendre les joies du corps d'une femme, moi aussi. » renchérit la troisième.

Voir ces filles lorgnaient sur « sa » propriété énervait légèrement Lavi et entendre les commentaires plus que déplacés de leur part ne faisait qu'accentuer sa colère… ou plutôt sa jalousie. Il était le seul à pouvoir observer le corps de Kanda et le seul à pouvoir faire des remarques de ce genre – personne d'autre. Et surtout pas des espèces de femmes stupides comme celles-ci.

Bien décidé à leur faire comprendre à sa façon, le rouquin esquissa un petit sourire puis s'approcha du rebord du balcon, surprenant un peu les jeunes femmes qui devinrent tout à coup muettes.

« Yuu ! » cria Lavi en remuant le bras droit, un grand sourire enfantin sur le visage.

Le kendoka arrêta son entraînement et leva la tête, visiblement énervé d'avoir entendu ce prénom.

« Qu'es-ce que tu veux encore, abruti de lapin ? » répondit le japonais en criant.

« Komui t'appelle ! » mentit joyeusement le rouquin.

« Tch. » pesta Kanda en rangeant Mugen dans son fourreau avant de remettre sa chemise, au plus grand désespoir des spectatrices qui commencèrent à s'éloigner sous le regard victorieux du Bookman.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Lavi et Kanda marchaient côte à côte dans les couloirs du dortoir de la Congrégation, le japonais se décida à engager la conversation.

« Pourquoi on est au dortoir alors que Komui m'a appelé ? » demanda t-il finalement.

« Parce que j'ai menti. » répondit joyeusement Lavi en continuant à marcher.

« Et tu trouves ça amusant, en plus ? » s'écria Kanda.

« Allons, allons. Pas besoin de t'énerver. » fit calmement le rouquin. « Et puis, tu allais bientôt arrêter, non ? » demanda t-il.

Le kendoka pesta et accéléra le pas pour rejoindre sa chambre, suivit de près par Lavi qui rentra in extremis à l'intérieur avant de se prendre la porte dans la tête. Comme chez lui, le rouquin alla s'installer sur le lit tandis que Kanda était en train de se déshabiller pour aller prendre un bain.

« Et donc, pourquoi m'as-tu appelé au final ? » demanda le kendoka en même temps qu'il défaisait les boutons de sa chemise.

« Oh rien de bien important. » commença le rouquin. « Je ne supportais pas que les filles de la section scientifiques te matent alors, j'ai décidé de les faire partir. » avoua t-il sans une once de gène.

Le japonais soupira en enlevant sa chemise en la jetant dans un coin de la chambre.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te gène. Ce n'est pas comme si je te trompais avec elles. » répondit Kanda. « Et puis, ton nom n'est pas marqué sur mon corps, après tout – il n'appartient qu'à moi. » finit-il par dire.

« Ca, je n'en suis pas si sûr. » murmura Lavi avant de se lever du lit.

Avant même que Kanda réalise ce que venait de dire l'apprenti Bookman, il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, les poignets emprisonnés par une main du rouquin et le visage de ce dernier à seulement quelques centimètres du sien.

« Dans ce cas-là, il ne me reste plus qu'à y apposer ma marque pour faire comprendre à ces idiotes que tu appartiens déjà à quelqu'un. » murmura t-il sensuellement en baissant légèrement la tête pour faire quelques suçons dans le cou du kendoka puis, sur le haut de son torse.

« Idiot. Ca va s'effacer dans les secondes qui suivent. » répondit Kanda en essayant de maîtriser son désir qui ne faisait qu'augmenter à chaque fois que les lèvres de Lavi effleuraient sa peau.

En entendant cette phrase, le rouquin releva le visage et fit face à Kanda, un sourire amusé et sérieux à la fois.

« Dans ce cas, je n'ai plus qu'à tellement te toucher que tu n'oublieras plus jamais la sensation de mes marques sur ton corps. » murmura t-il avant d'embrasser le kendoka qui ferma les yeux à ce contact et profita du geste que lui offrait son partenaire.

Très rapidement, les deux amants rejoignirent le lit où le Bookman junior offrit tellement de caresses au japonais que celui-ci ne pouvait même plus compter le nombre de fois qu'il avait poussé des soupirs de plaisirs. Complètement embarqué par le rouquin, Kanda se laissa très vite prendre en jeu et entre deux baisers, il ne manqua pas de laisser à son tour quelques marques sur le corps de son partenaire – évidemment, il se faisait très vite corriger par ce dernier qui le récompenser avec le même geste à la puissance dix. Suivant le cours naturel des choses, les deux amants en arrivèrent à ne faire plus qu'un quelques temps plus tard et ce, plusieurs fois d'affilé afin de faire bien comprendre au jeune japonais, le principe de la possessivité ou plutôt, de la jalousie.

Le jour suivant, alors que Kanda avait rejoint la salle d'entraînement pour ses exercices matinaux et s'apprêtait à enlever son T-shirt pour être plus libre de ses mouvements, il entendit quelques voix féminines à l'étage. Il jeta un regard discret vers celles-ci et les souvenirs de la nuit qu'il avait passé avec Lavi lui revinrent en mémoire. Ses oreilles devinrent rouges et, après quelques minutes de réflexion, le japonais abandonna l'idée d'enlever son vêtement. Il dégaina Mugen en jurant un « Saleté de Lapin ! » à peine audible et commença son entraînement complètement habillé et l'esprit un peu ailleurs.

Nous appartenons tous à quelqu'un – quoique l'on puisse penser.


End file.
